


Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by DarkImprtr



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ВНИМАНИЕ! это фик с гидра!Стивом, будьте осторожны)) образ Стива навеян давешними комиксными перипетиями. надежда есть:-D</p><p>к этому фику имеется потрясающий клип: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek5i9G-TDQU</p><p>плейлист: http://pleer.net/list4471092bcRH</p><p>к предупреждениям: кровищща в визуале, упоминание насилия в тексте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

Острые лучи прожекторов осторожно прощупывают непроглядную темень — полигон пуст, не считая застывших на постах часовых. Впрочем, как и должно быть в три часа ночи.

Стив идет по коридору, и эхо его шагов гулко отдается в окружающем полумраке, тонет в нем, пружиня от стен. Он редко патрулирует периметр самостоятельно, но сегодняшний повод весомее заботы о безопасности базы.

Старк вернулся вчера утром, но они до сих пор не виделись. За годы службы Стив научился держать себя в руках в любых ситуациях, но сейчас позволяет себе чуть ослабить затянутый до предела поводок безоговорочного самоконтроля.

Предвкушение сродни опьянению, но напиться он не способен, а вот подразнить самого себя — вполне.

Отследить местоположение Тони по внутренней системе наблюдения не составляет труда. Стив уверенно касается сенсорной панели, направляя лифт вниз, на этаж, где располагаются лаборатории. Нетерпение зудит в кончиках пальцев, и губы покалывает, когда воспоминания о том, как они расставались четыре месяца назад, просачиваются в строго упорядоченный ход его мыслей.

Приходится признать — с некоторых пор ему нравится отпускать себя.

— Работаешь? — он не утруждает себя приветствиями и, войдя в двери, запирает их на кодовый замок.

Тони не оборачивается, но вряд ли потому, что поглощен проектом. Стив знает — когда он рядом, сосредоточиться у Тони не получается. Особенно после четырех месяцев порознь.

— Уже почти закончил, — рассеянно отзывается Старк и хмурится, постукивая по экрану лэптопа.

Стив расслабленно приваливается спиной к стене, вертит кольцо-печатку с эмблемой Гидры, надетое на безымянный палец прямо поверх тонкой кожаной перчатки, и ухмыляется. Наблюдать за Тони, когда тот работает — сплошное удовольствие. Тони, который пытается делать вид, что они не знакомы, — еще большее наслаждение для глаз. Пожалуй, на такое зрелище Стив бы даже купил билет — если бы был лишен возможности наблюдать его практически круглосуточно, чаще всего по ночам.

— Я читал отчет Рамлоу о миссии. — Он бесцеремонно пялится в темный вихрастый затылок. Тони всегда отлично это чувствует и терпеть не может, а Стиву просто нравится его доводить. — Вы неплохо поработали, мистер Старк.

— Благодарю, герр Роджерс, — с сарказмом отзывается Тони, так и не соизволив обернуться. — Ваше одобрение для меня просто бесценно.

— Ты самодовольный бесстрашный кретин, Старк. — Стив почти восхищен.

— Я приму на свой счет «бесстрашного», а остальное оставь себе, ладно? — Тони вскидывает голову, невозмутимо проверяя показания приборов, но ощутимо вздрагивает и ведет плечами, когда Стив, подступив бесшумно, обнимает его со спины.

— Ты рискуешь, Кэп. — Тони отчаянно пытается сохранить дыхание ровным, но бесполезно — сердце бьется быстро, сбивчиво. Стив давно изучил реакции его тела до мелочей, но этот опыт из разряда тех, которые не надоедают, сколько ни экспериментируй.

— Серьезно? — Он коротко целует Тони в шею, и обветренная загрубевшая кожа покрывается мурашками от каждого мимолетного прикосновения губ. — Тебя не было четыре месяца, так что, думаю, риск оправдан.

На Тони тонкий поддоспешник, который вообще нельзя считать одеждой, он не скрывает ровным счетом ничего, напротив, только подчеркивает, и Стив тянет слайдер молнии вниз, оголяя смуглую спину и крепкую задницу.

— Слушай, мне… — Тони резко оборачивается, но закончить фразу не успевает, пойманный в тиски рук и губ.

Стив целует его жадно, не размениваясь на нежности, практически вытряхивает из поддоспешника, раздевая полностью, он уже успел забыть, насколько это приятно — раздевать Тони Старка и, приложив руку к груди, чувствовать, как загнанно частит живое горячее сердце под реактором. Тони отзывается сразу, поначалу сдержанно, молча, но распаляется быстро, Стив прекрасно знает, как действуют его поцелуи, и пару минут наслаждается эффектом, бесстыдно лапая и прижимая напряженное обнаженное тело к себе.

— М-м-м, хочешь, чтобы я кончил прямо так? — неразборчиво шепчет Тони, в мутной черноте его глаз полыхает ад — это зрелище выдержит не каждый, но Стив привык.

— Не сегодня. — Он с силой толкает Тони в грудь, опрокидывает на стол, нависает, упираясь ладонями в столешницу по обе стороны от головы, и смотрит — молча, так, словно взглядом способен вскрыть грудную клетку и вытащить наружу душу, чтобы после, вдоволь наигравшись, впихнуть ее, истерзанную, обратно и зашвырнуть владельца туда, где им всем самое место.

— Соскучился? — Тони улыбается, и Стив смыкает обтянутые черной кожей пальцы на его шее, сжимая их ровно настолько, чтобы до Тони дошло, наконец, чего ему могут стоить такие вопросы.

Хотя, он и сам уже слабо верит в эффективность подобных методов. Их отношения — опасность и риск, и раз уж Тони выбрал для себя такой путь, вряд ли его остановит гипотетическая возможность стать причиной неудовольствия Капитана Гидры.

— Не забывайся, Старк, — рычит он, но пальцы все-таки разжимает.

— Соскучился. — На этот раз уже не вопрос.

Тони запрокидывает голову, позволяя усадить себя на стол, улыбается снова, почти смеется, но Стив не хочет тратить время на ярость. Чертежи, листы, исписанные размашистым неровным почерком, гаджеты и прочая мелочь радостно валятся на пол. Стив прижимает запястья Тони к столешнице, снова целует — грубо и быстро, отвечая действием на дерзость, — и сразу же отстраняется, напоследок чувствительно укусив за губу.

Тони сглатывает — Стив замечает, как дергается под смуглой кожей кадык, — дышит тяжело, но смотрит вовсе не затравленно, зная: все, что обычно следует дальше, произойдет только по взаимному согласию. Насилие Стиву давно наскучило, и единственное, чем он пока еще может себя развлечь — это наблюдать, как видимость выбора и мнимая свобода действий меняет людей, а Тони такой же человек, как и все.

За исключением некоторых нюансов, конечно.

— Пусти. Пожалуйста.

Стив ослабляет захват до того, как успевает придумать, почему не должен этого делать. Тони обхватывает ладонями его лицо, сжимает коленями торс, смотрит в глаза, и Стив не отводит взгляд. Они притерлись друг к другу плотно, и стоит у обоих так, что не спишешь на случайность, да и глупо отрицать очевидное — они хотят друг друга, и обоим не в кайф, если что-то сейчас помешает.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — говорит Тони, разглядывая его, проводит большими пальцами по скулам, задумчиво кусает губы. Стив раздраженно дергает щекой, сбрасывая его руки, выпрямляется и скользит ладонями по поджавшемуся животу.

— А вот ты похудел, — с неудовольствием замечает он, гладя Тони по бокам, пересчитывает выпирающие под кожей ребра. Некоторые из них он собственноручно ломал, и не единожды, пока не убедился, что хороший секс — гораздо лучший, нежели физическое насилие, способ держать нрав Тони Старка в узде.

Научившись подчиняться, Тони так и не научился его бояться. Стив все больше склоняется к мысли, что это скорее плюс.

— Сервис в этой вашей хреновой Гидре ни к черту, — хрипит Тони на выдохе. По его телу рассыпаны синяки — кое-где желто-зеленые, почти сошедшие, но встречаются и совсем свежие, темные, с россыпью багровых точек по краям, и Стив прослеживает их пальцами, позволяя закономерному собственническому гневу взять верх.

— Кто? — рычит он, накрывая ладонью безобразный кровоподтек на правом бедре.

— Да какая разница. — Тони приподнимается на локтях и с усмешкой смотрит на него. — Допуск к телу попросить забыли, Кэп? Но ты не переживай, трахнуть меня никто не пытался, неинтересно им меня трахать, видимо.

— Думать о том, какая мне разница — не твоя забота. — Против воли, это звучит почему-то гораздо мягче, чем нужно. Стив стаскивает его со стола, обнимая, и на этот раз Тони лезет целоваться первым, оставляя ему привилегию снисходительно усмехаться и отвечать на поцелуй — лениво, словно нехотя.

Он щелкает пальцами два раза, и свет, мигнув, гаснет — единственным источником освещения остается настольная лампа на тумбочке в углу. Стив не может не признать, что порой гениальность Тони пригождается и в обычной жизни.

— Только не говори, что стесняешься. — Он скользит кончиками пальцев по бедрам, обхватывает твердый член, оттягивает вниз кожу, обнажая головку, дразнит легкими, почти невесомыми прикосновениями, и Тони давится стоном, сладко дышит в шею.

— Только не говори, что еще на меня не насмотрелся, — шипит он, и Стив резко разворачивает его и нагибает над столом, властно надавливая ладонью между лопаток. Глаза привыкают к полумраку быстро, хотя для того, чтобы чувствовать, как Тони хочет, смотреть вовсе необязательно. Никто из них не озаботился одеждой Стива, и это даже хорошо: контраст между их телами — обнаженным и затянутым в парадную форму Гидры — всегда заводит Стива сильнее, чем самые откровенные ласки.

— А если даже так, — Стив скользит языком по его плечу, шее, скуле, оставляя широкий влажный след, расстегивает на себе штаны и вжимается в Тони, вновь смыкая пальцы вокруг его члена, — тебя разве что-то не устраивает?

— Стив, блядь. — Тони не пытается отстраниться, напротив — опирается о стол ладонями, притирается задницей к его паху, запрокидывает голову, кусая губы. — Нас могут застукать.

— Ты всерьез считаешь, что кто-то решится донести на меня? — Стив проводит ладонью по его голому животу, щекочет за ухом языком — настойчиво и возбуждающе.

— Я бы не отказал себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как ты будешь объясняться перед Верховной Гидрой за сексуальную связь с потенциальным бунтовщиком. — Тони сдавленно выдыхает, когда Стив двигает рукой на его члене — и еще раз, уже быстрее, и больше не останавливается.

Стоны Тони, ритмичные, как движения его собственной ладони, тихие, словно вымученные, вполне устраивают Стива — добиться даже такой реакции от Тони непросто, обычно он держится дольше, и приходится как следует потрудиться, чтобы он действительно потерял голову. Но сегодня все иначе — сказывается разлука и долгожданная возможность расслабиться, не ожидая удара в спину. Тони медленно отпускает себя, и Стив наслаждается сладкими срывающимися вздохами, как музыкой, которую так хотел услышать и которой долгое время был лишен.

На правой лопатке белеет шрам — память о первой, но далеко не единственной попытке побега. На лодыжках и запястьях, Стив знает, есть такие же отметины от кандалов, разве что шире — и сойдут уже вряд ли когда. Он пробегается кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику вниз, раздвигает ягодицы и толкается внутрь, в горячее, скользкое, растянутое нутро, похоже, Тони не терял зря времени и успел подготовиться к его приходу. Это льстит и заводит почти так же сильно, как то, насколько откровенно он отдается.

— Ждал меня, значит? — Сохранять самообладание после такого открытия становится значительно сложнее. Стив проталкивает в Тони четыре пальца разом, растягивает, массирует, мнет, и лишь когда перед глазами от возбуждения начинают плясать красные всполохи, вжимается членом между его ягодиц. Стив не хочет причинять Тони боль.

Больше не хочет.

— Да чтоб тебя… Стив! — Тони роняет голову на предплечье, впечатывает кулак с столешницу и подается назад, выпрашивая, почти умоляя. — Давай уже, черт бы тебя побрал!

— Хочешь? — Покрасневшая блестящая от смазки кожа смыкается вокруг головки, Стив входит медленно, словно раздумывая, придерживает напрягшиеся бедра, спина Тони бугрится мускулами, он упирается в стол ладонями и лбом, ерзает и глухо стонет, когда Стив подается назад и выходит полностью. — Тони. — Плечи вздрагивают под прикосновениями, в которых гораздо больше неуместной, непрошеной ласки, чем они оба могут себе позволить. — Не молчи. Говори со мной.

— Да. — Это хорошо, что его хватило хотя бы на одно слово. Или наоборот — плохо, Стив любит, когда Тони затрахан настолько, что не способен шевелить даже языком, и сегодня намерен довести его именно до такого состояния. Досадно то, что ему на восстановление нужно минут пятнадцать, тогда как Тони понадобится весь следующий день. — Хочу, проклятье, как же я тебя ненавижу!

— Знаю. — Еще толчок, на этот раз грубее и глубже, но Тони, кажется, нужно именно это, судя по тому, как он подается бедрами навстречу. — Но хочешь больше.

— Ублюдок чертов, — стонет Тони, вскидываясь, подставляется под малейшие прикосновения рук и губ, Стив целует покрытые испариной плечи, покусывает взмыленный загривок и придерживает Тони за талию, не давая насадиться до конца. Контроль в постели и вне ее — любимая игрушка Стива Роджерса, и он не намерен ею делиться.

— Трахался с кем-нибудь? — Стив входит полностью сам, доведя ожиданием Тони до исступления, останавливается и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, переживая яркую вспышку удовольствия, когда Тони инстинктивно сжимается на его члене и трется задницей о бедра.

— Каждый день… С новыми, блядь! — шипит Тони, изгибаясь, вздергивает задницу, чтобы ему было удобнее, и Стив с непонятным облегчением понимает — врет. — Я не твоя собственность!

— Ты уверен? — Вколачивая Тони в стол, Стив невольно улыбается. Мышцы, отвыкшие от нагрузки, расступаются неохотно, но силы и желания Стиву не занимать, а Тони неоднократно доказывал, что не слишком любит нежности. Он вообще очень быстро показал свой истинный темперамент, перестал делать вид, что каждый их секс — это изнасилование, и начал нормально реагировать на поцелуи, не напрягаясь, как перед боем, всякий раз, когда Стиву вздумывалось пустить в ход зубы.

Они действительно подходят друг другу, но что делать с этим знанием, Стив пока не решил.

— А ты? — Тони мотает головой, словно пытается стряхнуть с себя дурман, но бесполезно — всегда бесполезно.

— Я уверен, Тони.

Стив трахает его жестко, резко, даже в пылу возбуждения не срываясь с ритма и рассчитывая каждый толчок, балансирует на грани, за которой удовольствие превращается в боль, но не переходит ее — на это ушло определенное время, наполненное пробами, ошибками и их искуплением, зато теперь Стив точно знает, когда нужно остановиться.

Сейчас нужно продолжать.

Кожа закованных в перчатки рук горит огнем. Стиву требуется усилие, чтобы оторваться от Тони и сдернуть их, едва не разорвав. Тони стонет, стоит Стиву вскользь коснуться голой ладонью его спины, и подается назад, прижимаясь сильнее.

Стив ведет руками по его животу, вздергивает вверх, к себе, не опустившись ни на дюйм, заставляет его изворачиваться, прогибаться в пояснице, тянуться самому, это, наверное, жутко неудобно, но Тони послушно вскидывается, поворачивает голову и ловит его губы, обхватывая ладонью затылок.

— Сейчас… кончу, блядь, — выдыхает Тони и вцепляется в запястье руки, которой Стив ласкает его член. Ему явно не хватает воздуха, вряд ли удобно сдерживать стоны, целоваться и дышать одновременно, но Стив не дает ему вдохнуть, кусает опухшие губы и не позволяет отстраниться даже тогда, когда пальцы заливает сперма, а поджарое, скользкое от пота тело до предела напрягается в его руках.

— Отлично, — выдыхает он и, распластав Тони по столу, продолжает трахать, еще сильнее распаляясь от того, как Тони, у которого не осталось сил ни сопротивляться, ни держать себя в руках, от каждого толчка проезжается грудью по столу, глухо постанывая в собственное предплечье.

Оргазм накрывает быстро. Стив железной хваткой сжимает пальцы на талии Тони, наваливается сверху, прижимая собой к столу, вгрызается в загривок и пережидает, проживает секунды оглушающего кайфа, пока Тони ожесточенно матерится, пытаясь выбраться из-под него.

— Стив, блядь, ты меня раздавишь! — зло выплевывает он, и Стив отлипает от него, с мстительным удовольствием рассматривая ровный след зубов, опоясывающий шейные позвонки.

— Иди сюда, — лениво тянет он, подтаскивая Тони к себе за волосы, и снова целует, бесцеремонно размазывая сперму по его животу.

— Мудак. — Тони ухмыляется. — Вытащи уже из меня свой чертов член.

— Когда-нибудь ты нарвешься, — обещает Стив и целует его вновь — почти насильно, до тех пор, пока Тони не отвечает, из последних сил пытаясь дышать ровно.

— Мне кажется, пора переместиться на кровать. — Тони задыхается и разочарованно стонет, когда Стив отстраняется и разворачивает его к себе лицом.

— Позже. — Стив сгребает его в охапку, зарывается лицом в шею, мокрые от пота темные волосы щекочут лоб, и оторваться от Тони сейчас почти нереально, но придется. — У меня много работы.

Еще минуту.

— Отпусти меня, Стив. — Голос Тони над ухом низкий и хриплый, и Стив с трудом подавляет дрожь. Он понимает, что Тони имеет в виду вовсе не то жесткое, безапелляционное объятие, в котором застрял, как муха в янтаре, — до тех пор, пока ему не позволят выпутаться.

Стив качает головой, еще сильнее прижимая его к себе.

— Я не отступлюсь, ты ведь это понимаешь? — Тони обхватывает его за шею, ерошит волосы на затылке и целует в висок. — Даже если сдохну в процессе…

— Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю тебе этого сделать. — Стив вскидывается, впивается поцелуем-укусом в его губы и, оторвавшись, прожигает взглядом.

Тони улыбается.

— У меня нет выбора. Я все равно когда-нибудь стану вам не нужен. А отправляться на тот свет от руки какого-нибудь рядового головореза Гидры мне не улыбается.

Он прижимается всем телом, и Стив понимает, что, похоже, слишком увлекся.

Слишком.

— Можешь быть спокоен. — Стив откидывает с его лба отросшую темную прядь. — Если когда-нибудь придет время, я не доверю эту миссию рядовым.

— Спасибо за честь, Кэп. — В ухмылке Тони сквозит привычная язвительность. — Но если придет мое время, я предпочту захватить кого-нибудь из ваших с собой. Побольше, по возможности.

— Наташа и Клинт тоже так считали, — говорит Стив, и на мгновение в глазах Тони вспыхивает давняя, застарелая, но всегда живая боль. Боль, которая останется с ним навсегда. — Ты помнишь, чем все закончилось.

Порой он сам не может поверить в то, что Наташи и Клинта больше нет.

— Я вас ненавижу, — вполголоса, но очень твердо говорит Тони. — Я вас всех ненавижу и мечтаю только о том, что когда-нибудь вы все передохнете.

Стив перехватывает его руку и целует запястье. Тони резко выдыхает сквозь зубы. Стив это заметил давно — еще когда они были все вместе, задолго до того, как правда о нем открылась, и все вокруг изменилось до неузнаваемости, — то, как Тони на него реагирует. Как сильно хочет.

Как сильно любит.

Это чувство оказалось сильнее боли за преданный Стивом мир.

Возможно, когда-нибудь все встанет на свои места.

— Разреши тебя поправить. Меня ты не ненавидишь, — уверенно говорит Стив, целуя кончики его пальцев. — И никогда не сможешь возненавидеть.

— Я… — Тони возводит глаза к потолку, словно там находится ответ на все его вопросы, а потом вновь смотрит на него. — Отпусти меня, Стив. Отпусти. Я все равно сбегу.

— И вновь попытаешься убить меня. — Стив криво усмехается, и Тони кивает, не замешкавшись ни на мгновение. — Я ошибаюсь, или здесь есть какой-то подвох?

— Почему ты до сих пор меня не сдал? — внезапно спрашивает Тони, и Стив осекается. Он действительно не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос, вернее, знает, но правда не должна быть настолько обезоруживающей.

— Потому что ты мне нужен, — отвечает Стив с куда меньшей уверенностью в голосе, чем должно. — Тони, у меня нет…

— Пойдем со мной, — перебивает его Тони и тыкается острым, жгучим поцелуем в губы, напоминая о том, что вовсе не дурак и тоже кое-что понимает.

— Пойдем со мной, — шепчет Тони, и Стив почти верит, что это возможно.


End file.
